Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend 2
by Dragonwarriorgirl
Summary: Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend 2   Destruction Darkness of the Future   Heroes back Lara and friends back action stop new enemy future Dark Knight and Evil Legends.


Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend 2 Destruction Darkness of the Future

The begin past time Light knight and Dark Knight war three monsters cell Leamas 4 legs monster power nightmare and 2nd OpenDarkness X-100 like tower build up and 3rd EdgeFinal small warrior dangerous death your hand. The Light Knight three warrior powers them, but defeated time, just Dark Knight forever ten million year pass on time rise soldiers and Evil Legend's wake up destroy and stop hero for good.  
Chapter 1

The morning everyone joy them self, just Sandra dream nightmare know badly come way. Jannie sit next her fear out the dream had, just woke up said stop is dream please here. Sandra slow woke up said what Jannie! Start it that is feel new darkness what nice? Bianca said hear is please... I feel dark world like hole down just a fight monster and human life on. The light knight and dark knight want monster power warrior, just weird here got dream. We find person understand your dream? Yeah think so, but not tell Lara her freaky out. Bianca said Sandra got worry you a friend got are mouth quit. I know, but feel terrible her heart understand. Yes Lara's Shadow some like her. Hmm. Jannie hey checks out them doing? Very while be outside. Yeah miss Lara now. LOL!

Sandra and friends walking the street

The feel not right a watch them...

Bianca said weird question lost transformer high point time fight Esther battle. Yeah I know find way new power lost my heart catch it back. Yeah whatever enemy comes way stop down! Jannie not learn it, just enemy knows need power way. Oh sorry mean too. I sorry pal, just not feel right just feel watch us? What! I feel too, just me too. Where are you? No worry watches you the Legend, WolvesBlade and Vampire? Yeah what know? I am Bladez name Queen. What hell going on? Sandra said Bladez warrior are past, just can't believe other one. Yes wait for you, just be come together is evil time. Mean it? Queen said feel weary my friends can help you people. Sure Bladez are friend let go Legend space temple.

Legend of the Space Temple

Jannie said where are me? Sandra and Bianca where are you? No worry Jannie is testing ground wow feel space the fly around, just is weird? Yes feel like that, but nothing point power lock in power yourself. Jannie how doing that? Pass a testing power out you now! AGGGHH! Now darkness summon now! Jannie shock up strong yell like wolf transformer stone her heart is Fire-Wolves fight monster ready crash enemy down death! Wow awesome work summons Fire-Wolves learn master attack fire in heart. Let go now!

Fire-Wolves Testing true power...

The voice said break box favor attack death flame! Now doing is boxes. Fire-Wolves attack death flame! AGGHH! Fire down the boxes, oh yeah best way! You not did, just more attack had, go next level. Voice said now other attack is fire boom is strong boom the enemy death lock. Okay go now. Fire-Wolves attack fire boom! That is attack, just hard rule down.

Jannie back down the WolvesBlade testing beginning

Jannie said oh no back again. The voice said Jannie testing is claw like WolvesBlade time claw come out you, just fast warrior time, but know think do enemy going hurt you. Yes claw climb or hang it. You slow time whatever you like, but carefully danger of way. Jannie said understand nothing it, but hope ready evil come my way. Yes ready Jannie heart and new power not testing yourself build in your heart. Now next is Vampire Bianca summon soul, yes Jannie transformer, but change name summon your heart not attack enemy more high you. You time come you to fight. Oh okay.

Ready Vampire testing & Legend of the Space Temple

The Vampire is wake up your chance friend. Bianca said why there is place? You long question is testing ground learn and fight skill. Okay get it, just go testing ground. Yes begin! Vampire suck blood, but change fight way, thinks acting in attack. Okay is easy me. Okay do is people bit move. Got is now. Vampire attack way she said, just bit strong power kick way. Yes good job next around. Fire spirit blade had is help out here. User power kick is fire or water is whatever attack had, just attack enemy have here. Go now! Bianca knows attack blade left and right arm, just blade enemy down. Yes amazing work, but enemy hurt you fly best it fast way down bit or blade death. Yes summon monster on you, but user carefully enemy. Okay understand. Now next Legend Sandra.

Legend of the Space Temple last time...

Sandra said is place feel like home? Yes know feel your heart, but can't be time dangerous come way, but ready for it. Legend you power the fear enemy, just great are. Is gloves help you very powerful weapon fire, water, windy, storm, doom, black, ice, star. Come out you Legend power understand whatever you are hope future. Yes summon the monster way. Yeah know control attack enemy think first ready for hit it. Yes smart now, but thanks for Lara Croft. Yes going back them.

Back on Earth find other people...

Sandra said yeah thank you wake up need hope us. Queen says yeah no problem good meet great hero is world. Oh okay come on is Lara's Shadow and Lara Croft, Amanda great hero. Queen said let going find them.

Lara looks around find Library get book...

Lara said hear Legend and WolvesBlade, Vampire? Lara's Shadow said sees a while check them okay? Lara said need book the Legend know had it? Yes do Lady Lara. Thank you! Amanda said I there is weird find them. Yes find them got book so them see that!

Dark Knight Start wake up ready do trouble new hero

Dark Knight wake up time 3056 on future, but why on that time wait is hero it three them power Legend and WolvesBlade, Vampire on seed or egg my monsters create past, just time evil work begin. Chloe said need me too Dark Knight Want work together I am Evil Legend stop hero are. What hell you people think work for you. You not chose for it. That true the work together part acting, just no worry has monster not easy for them. MUHAHAHA!

Sandra and Lara find together again

Sandra hey Lara Croft miss pal! Lara said where are been? Huh? Who that is backs you. I am Queen Bladez part warrior them past soon more us different power strong. Yeah know Bladez had two blades cut your enemy. Yes I do that, find you now testing Legend of the Space Temple please hurry go. Lara said wait why us? Because Lara and Lara's Shadow, Amanda them partner had do for you, learn hard stuff. Okay we do now. Wait! Ice and Fire witch's help the quest too? No need no more, just work together learn strong and weary in heart. Sorry guys, oh okay your destiny.

Legend of the Space Temple part 2

Lara final wake up said where I am? Voice space temple said fear Lara is show you power next level know your human, but strong never see be for, just understand here for it Legend summon out you are! Yes slow time to, but spirit knows time partner get danger. True soul knows way evil attack wait weary sport show you. Yes know that question is ready testing now. Go now! Hit the dummies. Lara learns power blade torn shine on hand see blade out enemy lost what do it. Lara learn user the weapon good. Wow so cool, just I love it! Yes next attack user knows heart ready for it. Yes thanks learn something, but know ready for thing. Yes protections your partner close friend never leaves alone give strong fight enemy come way. Yes I there help evil come out. Yes Lara Croft now testing done, power next or new understand mind master it. Next Amanda testing comes up.

Legend of the Space Temple part 3

Amanda while said where I am? You Legend of the Space Temple testing skill here, but know stone help long your friends, but summon out great way never so strong punch. Oh how do that? Oh no worry testing you great power now, know power way? Yeah not sure, just stone new power shield yourself evil way. Amanda user it save your friends own and shield boom too. That very is cool. Yes new power learn in your heart, just hope understand heart is partner. Yes know, just who your partner Queen? No way okay better here help out. Now Lara's Shadow is next...

Legend of the Space Temple part 4

Lara's shadow woke up said where I am? Is Legend of the Space Temple testing you best and warrior your partner? Now is power kick the enemy, just feel hit shock down power kick do fear the eyes yellow find weary spot. Never chance defeated you, just blade looks sword cut half the enemy hell. Other more power attack, just know come time, just comb attack too like WolvesBlade. Go rock is earth. No worry is luck day.

Chapter 2

Back normal World ready battle come way...

Lara said wow new way learn the power, just Legend where you? Queen said them leave we find now, bad feel about is.

Sandra and Jannie, Bianca looks for true something

Sandra walking saw the men feel evil soul like Evil Legend soldier. Jannie feel it too, just him turn around said yes I am Evil Legend name Ivan power hateful. Ha-ha! Bianca said yeah right defeated you see life on. Yeah whatever is death now? MUHAHA!

Sandra and Group VS Ivan Evil Legend Hateful

Sandra said watch out boy so kick your butt! Ivan said yes feel the pain, just see it action. Sandra attack legend laser and fire Claw! Ivan attack comb death claw! But back off, summon monster for it. AGGHHH! Yes die here. Oh no Lara need you please hurry. Lara said hear Sandra no worry come for you.

Ivan summon is death lion dangerous attack...

Ivan summon Death Lion now great warrior long times. LOL! Sandra darn summon is monster need Lara help do that. I here Sandra left do now. Oh yeah! Sandra summons Warrior metal Legend four legs in ready attack enemy. Now smart person come on. Oh yeah whatever not scared you. I make die what is Legend. See about that. Queen said evil legend's rise too!

Death Lion VS Warrior Metal Legend

Death Lion said come on strong fight me. Warrior Metal Legend said yeah hurt so bad Death Cat! Err... You think is funny, just dying now! Death Lion attack circle death! What! That new is here. Lara jump have idea now, just hang on. Yes partner stand on. Amanda said what you think Lara? Please hurry, just trap own attack. Lara's Shadow said yes she right him attack circle death own work flood trap death no way out. Jannie is true Legend history, but trap him own attack. Lara find rock need move slow him not know it. Death Lion said what wrong be history! MUHAHA! Bianca said hold on my friend. You do nothing do, just now shut up dumb vampire, just you said again? Bianca said get him now! Queen attack death blade done! The two blades together power doom enemy track. Wow! OW! You nightmare rat, just track you down! Attack closer shadow! Oh no! Jannie summon Fire-Wolves protection Queen Bladez. Jannie NOOO! Attack death flame! AGGHHH! Eat is! Lara said Sandra jump now! Legend did jump top, just Lara flood down rock death lion. What! You smart part. AGGHH! I history my own trap attack. His die death way, just easy said it.

Defeated Ivan is summon Death Lion

Sandra summon back said wow nice plan Lara know weary spot. Lara say Sandra nothing happen you my partner here together pal. Yeah know next way.

The Elder Woman Know Map on happen...

Queen said everyone need go Elder Woman know Map find Evil Legend's and Dark Knight. What Dark Knight? She tells you here place bar Black Hollow. Oh okay go here Queen, just hope ready face on. Let going!

The Bar Black Hollow

Yes here, but looks for? The Elder Woman name Maria Black Rose she help us dark times. Yeah get inside bar now, just need a drink now. Lara walking inside the bar table sit down the chair, just said looks for Maria Black Rose? What you armor freaky? The hero's defeated Esther, but so what! We Rookie dragon get lost! Lara get him said hey bug me around get out my side dumb men. Hey lady tells what do. I did it, just back off. Lara's Shadow watch around people want hurt Lara. She jump in attack mean people, just now back off now fight not scared, just your mom learn watch your mouth. They run off. Why my people out my Bar crazy people... Oh God you the hero stop Evil plan Esther. Yes are the heroes was an understanding us. Yes forgive me, just hard mean people you. Oh okay! Help out know two enemies hurt us? Yes tell you now!

Elder Woman the tell tales...

I tales story Dark Knight mean person he not like that, but nice man. Him choose evil dark side, just hate peace that way create the monsters Leamas like bug 4 legs nasty power weapon final laser fire! Shock the world. The 2nd monster OpenDarknessX-100 the nasty way wall crash back laser tank and blast mission dangerous hell. EdgeFinal small, but strong guard is attack Egg Crash, blast circle! So what know monster three danger beast worlds, Lara is hard quest ready face them. Yes love it does! Not fear them. Lara's Shadow said see big monsters, just face nasty monsters are okay it. Amanda said be carefully flood on trap. No worry Amanda care them, but weapon make new one please check out me.

New Weapon and face new evil come way...

Maria said little bit shock new way the weapon. Lara say different way, but why that? Maria is weapon the danger fire power rock down enemy, just Lara love it! Yeah see best it! Sandra said is weapon better before. Maria says you know not right feel like trap us. Maria looks her said yes! Lara's Shadow runs out trap down done. MUHAHA! Flood trick on, why does that Maria? Because hero life on had die now. Lara down not wakes up.

Lara start wake up slow, but trap a monster

Lara is open her eyes said, where I am? Maria your whole is death. Ha-ha! Lara said Legend! Looks for is legend right, sorry not here. MUHAHAA! What did her? Lara is so stupid person. Think good people got wrong! Lara so angry power boom up! AAGGGHH! What hell happen Lara? Her blade on hand watches out! Lara said hate people like you make sick! Maria fears her out, jump in Evil Legend Ryo girl dangerous blade warrior darkness. Hey Lara picks me! Give surprise death! MUHAHAHA!

Lara Croft VS Ryo Evil Legend

Ryo say you ready die my hand. Lara said think never give up, just kick out! Yeah whatever! Ryo attack blade iron doom! Lara attack blade true light! Oh yeah final Lara! Your time stop me. Yeah right stupid dream. See about that! AGGHH! Lara attacks blade two half down! Ryo not chance fight back to last girl. Lara feel pain Legend what did my friends? Ryo said never find them, because death know come up. MUHAHAA! Lara cut her head part, just shut up good. Lara fined around people what is happening them.

Lara's Shadow slow woke up the dark hole

Lara's Shadow said what happen? Please Jannie here, but not feel good. Aww poor baby, just trap dark hole, but come face me Evil Legend. Ha-ha! Lara's Shadow out here, but see Evil Legend smile. I ready fight you. Yeah sure! Yes name Kill John come on see stronger you are! Lara's Shadow said yeah see you stand around.

Lara's Shadow VS Kill John Evil Legend

Lara's Shadow user dark blade like Lara Croft, but Kill John attack nightmare doom! Lara's Shadow is weary down, what going on. MUHAHAA! My power weary puppy you are! Lara's Shadow know build up not play her like that. Yeah puppy got up, just said blade death cream! What! AGGHH! Kill John said what! You smart pant, just whatever never wins again. Ha-ha! Oh shut up on blade him heart death slow. Evil Legend sucks evil stuff. Lara said Lara's Shadow! Huh? Lara you live, just here for you! Queen said hey find Amanda, just escape evil legend hang. Let going!

Amanda woke up slow looks around...

Amanda looks around is said where I'm? Amanda said Lara and Lara's Shadow where are you? Amanda saw the Evil Legend smile. Evil Legend said Hey Amanda not hot, but easy kicks butt! I'm Paul so ready fight me. Amanda said yes ready death around lose! Err... Paul attack iron blast! Amanda shield boom! Paul what hell on that! Paul close her blade iron, but jump her up new attack stone change sword red and black cut claw! AGGHHH! Him can't move cut half, just that over it. NOOO! Oh yeah cut good, just human not dumb you thing. Lara said nice one Amanda. Queen said find other now, just far way. Lara said yes find them hope okay...

Chapter 3

Sandra Legend & Jannie WolvesBlade in Bianca Vampire woke up...

Sandra said where are we? Dark Knight Say welcome three hero pain come now, just see seed on heart. What! You Dark Knight Monster guard never win nor is you thing. Dark Knight talks other language power words, just feel pain is body! Start yells, NOOO! Lara! Evil Legend Leader said can't hear shield you yell want. Jannie NOOO! Last seed on heart three monsters had inside. Dark said now monsters inside you, but tell your friends, because shock down hard. I watch you whatever you go. If temple end the world death come too control the monster powerful world. MUHAHAA! Now job for face your friends now great knight not control fight move it. Sorry feel hurt back. Oh no! Oh yes! Evil Legend Leader laugh so hard, just end quick thing. Legend said what do now! Them do us?

Lara and Lara's Shadow, Amanda waits on desert them live?

Lara wait said hope lives out there? Lara's Shadow strong I think? Hope is Lara s Shadow. One Evil Legend blue said hey three sister witch, come arena is good fight three knight defeated them see strong you are. Fine do challenge no trap evil nasty Legend's. Err... Sure Lady! Dark Knight said face three knight true power times Lara Croft and friends. See happen end them. MUHAHAHA!

Lara other Friends VS Knight's

Lara said come face us stop evil come way. Lara's Shadow said got power them do... Red knight attack fire laser! Lara dodge it just attack blade out her hand cut down red knight! Yell AGGHHHH! Red Knight going down for now. Black Knight hit up darkness shock way! Lara's Shadow fast leg jump smashes down! Black Knight down hard, AGGHHHH! Yellow Knight twice windy attack! Amanda stone rock now, because fire up half enemy down. AGGHHH! Red Knight got up now. Lara kick ass hard, just army slow broke. Sandra can't breathe her heart time hit hard. Dark said seed understand Lara power, oh see now. That nice pick is hard, that funny. Lara's Shadow come black knight power blade smash broke army down! AGGHHH! Jannie can't breathe down. Amanda attack shock stone boom! AGGHHH! Bianca so weary down, please Amanda stop kill me... lost it battle. Lara again kicks move smash red knight the death. Legend done is flood.

Dark Knight so happy Lara so dumb is

Dark said nice work great hero, just said something know partner right? Lara said hard player here? We defeated them. Where are them now? Sorry you kill them, what mean? Lara Croft looks him right... What! Don't know, just did is it. MUHAHAHA! You dumb Lara Croft so hateful kill your friends bye, bye!

Lara so shock other friends too

Lara shock down said Legend very sorry I don't know it? Please come back! Sandra bit talk oh okay I forgive you. You talk bit oh okay get rest my friend. Lara's Shadow said Jannie stand strong pal. Yeah okay... Amanda said why Dark Knight does that is friends? Bianca said okay Amanda no problem. Legend blood very long can't live on. Go back home fix now, just can't die here.

Going back rest the hero's

Lara left rest down the Legend hurt so bad. Doctor check out is okay. Yes Lara be okay bit pain stomach and the head, so close kill them, good right share. WolvesBlade very hit so hard feel not wake up, but strong spirit is head crunch Lara's Shadow thinks you times. Hey said be red my face. Ohm nice is Jannie. Lara said care about her? Yes I do... How is Bianca okay? Amanda yeah she okay my friend? Doctor said Amanda good your friend, just worry Jannie action she okay, but die easy. I want know do them Dark Knight not sure... Legend knows done to you? They control us own too. You are sure! Dark Knight said tells them you shock your life. Yeah that it, but why do it. Sandra so sad said her mind sorry not tell got mad later ready it face you. Lara's Shadow looks her down, just she not like that. Now we are going? Lara's Shadow go here Evil Legend's place. Good idea pal. Jannie I ready pal. Sandra is Lara Croft. Amanda sees here Hill death pass...

Hill Death of the pass

Lara said there now? Yes Hill death of the pass, just nasty here. Jannie so quit said quit can't talk about us happen okay. Yeah sure not tell. Bianca said be quit. Amanda said find out here Evil Legend's! AGGHHH! What hell is that! Watch out is monster? Jannie fear him said watch him hate me. Lara's Shadow said why that! The monster looks around Jannie eyes said you are WolvesBlade! Oh no! Queen jump inside action hey your problem? Err... Her live now! Mean kill her now! AGGHH! Lara said why kill her? She live evil WolvesBlade come rise cell queen darkness need die. Jannie said stop please know happen time, yell me dumb next you. Lara said mean Jannie? Jannie say darkness WolvesBlade force is queen hate them be monster we are. Leader teams Alex know way attack enemy in zero know find your weary spot. Last men leader is death God that name WolvesBlade not nice people and other monster hell doom. The monster said I am Jack guard monster place looks for Evil Legend's pass here, just Death Jungle carefully monster wait you death here. Lara's Shadow love is work do. Lara looks her say I said that. Oh well girl. Amanda oh sister is crazy now. Bianca laughs so much, just red face the down. Sandra said you go Lara see danger around here. Lara's Shadow said you okay Jannie? Yes well no worry about it.

Chapter 4

Death Jungle pass root Dark Temple

Amanda says death around bone people pass there. Lara say is day darkness rise some kick down here are! Jannie said oh okay Lara Croft is easy lady. What WolvesBlade lose you. Err... Sandra say Lara hard her, just asking. Lara's Shadow what hiding? What! Err... So Lara Croft and, friends time dies now. We wood monster not easy Defeated us. MUHAHAHA! Amanda said wood monster weird them are!

Lara and friends VS Wood Monsters

Lara's Shadow waits ready to fight? Wood Monster attack cut hunter! Wows! Wood cut, err... Lara blade cut ice! AGHHH! What Ice! AGGHHH! Jannie summon shock her body. AGGHHHH! Lara's Shadow looks back said you okay? Watch out! Amanda attack flame wheel! Thanks Amanda. No problem your partner not helps you. Jannie very sad, just walking away said fine leave you! Jannie final summon Metal-Kill WolvesBlade quick fast! Lara's Shadow upset her, just Sandra leave too, just Bianca left too. Lara said what hell you going! Need left while, sorry Lara Croft. I love you so much. Amanda said stand fight now! Sandra I can't, sorry about it. Lara said Sandra come back fight! They left way quick can. Lara defeated wood monsters, just go back find them partner... Lara's Shadow say Jannie left me crush her, but see eyes fear something. Think secret is fear talk about it. Amanda let go back!

Legend and WolvesBlade, Vampire problem not liar them, just scared

Sandra says right think guys. Jannie crying so hard said Lara's Shadow very upset me. Bianca said can't believe happen us. Voice said wish never hurt them. Who said that! Know feel pain, just you control it believe your friends do nothing. Go them worry about you. Legend strong up face evil come way. WolvesBlade said Lara's Shadow real I feel her. Oh that cute.

The face true friendship & Know happen...

Lara find them said Sandra why do your friend? Sandra said need understand true friend care bad come ready happen us. Lara said what mean? Long is together pal? Whatever happen close are hearts? Wow your true friend. Bianca said you do some Amanda? Yes do nothing my friend, but why tell us is? You know face Dark Knight and monster. Lara's Shadow said what wrong Jannie? Never tell you so pretty person never meet, just tell the true care true friend, but do some me? Yes do my friend close me world never understand. Aww sweet is friend. You got good me. Let go the Dark Temple walk death summon great monsters change time and death around. Dark Knight Friends break easy thing.

Dark of the Temple and Monster come home

Lara face Dark Knight and monsters, just said where are you Dark Knight? Yes Lara welcomes home Legend and WolvesBlade and Vampire ready pain come now. What! Amanda says I lost now! Lara's Shadow understand have monster them legend and WolvesBlade, Vampire. We tell friends, just Dark Knight shut up, because shock quit. That helps control the monster very strong thing goodbye. You pay for that. No worry your friends is your enemy. MUHAHAHA! Evil Legends looks pain Lara and other lost cell friends. MUHAHAHA! Legend pain her body yell long can. AGGGHHH! Legs come out and head yellow and black strips. The monster cell is Leamas power world. Oh no not good. WolvesBlade yell hard just body giant machine body is she tough the sky. Yell hard storm darkness way destructions out come. Vampire break body like small warrior power way. Now dangerous three are. Lara said is love there!

The Three monster power is stop if nice happen

Leamas attack final laser Fire! Lara said Sandra please fight back not lost close friend. Dark Knight is over Lara Croft lost forever. NOOO! Leamas looks her ready attack way! Lara's Shadow said please Jannie love ya so more nothing wrong you. OpenDarknessX-100 fire Blast mission and Back laser tank! Looks her said you think me it! EdgeFinal Blast circle crash the house. Amanda said is end us close friend is begin the quest. EdgeFinal saw her said way feel understand said. Lara say go head kill me, just over the quest you here me the battle way. Leamas so quit remember she said, but shine the back the courage said protection friend forever and ever you live on. You the battle is way believe on her. OpenDarknessX-100 shine color blue the friendship care you love other close you. EdgeFinal is shine the pink love is understand heart way. Dark Knight People stop are way! Lara wait hurt and Leamas said no worry friend not hurt is defeated Dark Knight. OpenDarknessX-100 attacks him and EdgeFinal did some too. What can't believe happen like is. Because power friendship and, love is winner is battle. What! Evil Legends is freaky out life. Leamas attack Final Laser Fire! OpeonDarknessX-100 next attack Blast Mission! EdgeFinal attack blast circle! NOOO! Destroy him and Dark of the Temple crash slow we left place down sandy sucks inside. Lara said dark knight done is world the evil legends 10 dies can, but 15 left now and leader Evil Legend stand around of upset.

Chapter 5

Legend and WolvesBlade, Vampire back normal

Sandra said back normal lost you Lara. Yeah lost your soul, but strong is here. Care Evil Legends last stand way. Lara's Shadow said Jannie love ya back heart. Jannie said again new power fire up we have. Amanda said part the power. Bianca said sure partner together. Queen Bladez come back said piece the Evil Legends history. Where you been? Queen said sorry do something time help out. Oh okay, but stand us not walking us. Sure friends.

Left 15 Evil Legends be history

Amanda said looks piece Icy is hiding Evil Legends. Bianca good idea carefully knows last here. Lara's Shadow said hurt way, but watches are back. MUHAHAHA! Well, we'll so Lara and fake hero are! MUHAHAHA! Lara said don't laugh because not life time. Whatever is Croft? Sandra say the end evil Legend so stop evilness. LOL! What evil legend lost me sick love? Jannie say that it fight now! What cell you? Oh I Marco Knight evil legend so ready crash down fake heroes. Lara very upset said. Lara power new looks two blades out the yell long! AGGGHHH! Marco hey death not yells like that. Legend attack double blade claw Ice! AGGGHHH! Marco freaky out, AGGHHH! Not attack yet. Never wait so attack first no question. Lara attack twice blade nightmare! AGGHH! NOOO! Think smart them are! Defeated Marco is evil legend.

Leader Evil Legend Wake Up Master Darkness

Leader Evil Legend said get the blue gems open door portal with Master Darkness wake up can't find the hero's. MUHAHAHA!

Icy Cave pass root Evil Legend's Castle

Lara said where are be? Sandra say is cave but it is dark inside the cave. Lara's Shadow said need be together, but watch evil way. The walking is through Ice cave pass is feel not right. Jannie have 14 evil legends around. Lara's Shadow said carefully you say it. Amanda laugh so much is seeing the snow monster make Evil legend Ryan. Is not good Lara and Lara's Shadow! Watch out you two? Huh? Sandra Legend summon Legend blast guard is powerful warrior crash the enemy slam death! My attack more dangerous is Lara wow that warrior? Yes Lara got your back pal. Snow monster attack and Legend Blast Guard attack torn claw! They crash together, but Legend powerful long time fights on. Lara's Shadow long kick looks Evil Legend Ryan run away.

Evil Legend Ryan gives three blue Gems

Ryan said here give Leader find and face the hero's now. We ready face me lady!

Evil Legend Ryan VS Hero's

Sandra said why give your leader? Ryan said not worry about it. MUHAHAHA! Ryan fire twice circle 10 around, wow impression. Amanda close her eyes power stone pink way crash down. Amanda opens her eyes crash blast claw! Ryan hate is job, die!

Sandra thinks what plan there?

Lara said what wrong Sandra? You see the blue gems need clue why did it? Lara's Shadow say find evil legends group stop cross down. Jannie say Sandra and Bianca get back find looks for? Amanda say wait, wait why go back? Need find out plan next hope clue do fine see back here.

Evil Legend Leader Chloe be carefully plan

Chloe said evil legends are carefully so close Evil Lara come ways collect blue gems open a portal summon the Master Darkness. Evil Lara said no worry wait hero end life forever and ever. MUHAHAHA!

Lara and friends go forward 13 Evil Legends

Lara say find place the Glass Rain-Land find what up too. Amanda said think up too last stand never give up. Lara's Shadow is friends find looks for. Jannie be saving please.

Library finds a reason is...

Sandra said please find books and map? Yes Legend great hero. Yeah sure are hero please cell last name better. Sure well, but nice book? A blue gems find about it. Okay Lx56 find left line second way. Good luck Legend. Jannie say good work need a book. Bianca hey fined it! Yes be quit library okay. Oh sorry. Jannie walking find map is other half reading the books find clue. Sandra final it, just say hey blue gems open the portal nice monster master darkness. But summon master darkness great evil come way Apocalypse of the deadly old times. Oh gosh need stop Evil Legends! Jannie said wait Legend! Oh bro, just go Castle Mark Dark. Bianca says right on!

Chapter 6

Glass Rain-Land next...

Lara said wait Legend ready is. Legend said Lara hear out get out Glass Rain-Land is trap please out! Not lost again. Lara's Shadow said watch out people! Jannie yell Lara's Shadow not again. AGGHHH! Jannie summon MetalArmorWolves warrior past see enemy freaky out and blast armor and fire fly blast in final gammier blast! AGGHHH! Hold on Lara's Shadow and my friends.

MetalArmorWolves Fight on...

MetalArmorWolves said where are you? Lara said here guys! MUHAHAHA! So come was your friends? Who you pirate? Yes Gavin see your friend up here help save too. Huh? You were enemy? Hope not tricks? What! Argo! I pirate before lose my ship, but evil legends user my trap, but can't be do it people evilness. Sandra legend jump help left Lara's Shadow down, but MetalArmorWolves attack back she floods hard. Lara's Shadow said Jannie! MetalArmorWolves what that! Heheh think not smart you are? Err... If see you. Hahaha! MetalArmorWolves feel around her said Lara's Shadow feel know feel. Yes I do! Sandra Legend summon now! AGGHHH! MetalWarLegend see fight me the shadow power and hunter fire and Laser twice hunter, Fire Laser hunter! Warrior past crushes your face.

MetalArmorWolves and MetalWarLegend VS Shadow Monster

Lara said why can't see the monster? Amanda said see the grass weary spot, what! Jannie look flood is weary spot. MetalArmorWolves fire fly blast attack! Ha-ha attack the glass, you wrong again! What! Crash attacks his face, ow! Hey pay for that stupid Amanda die! Oh no! Hunter Fire! Wow! Amanda says thank you Legend and no problem friend. MetalArmorWolves said Lara needs your help? Yes come now! Lara true power yellow yells so hard hill crash down! MetalArmorWolves final gammier blast attack! Shadow Monster looks around no hiding so kazoos blow up, just clean the cloud done. Jannie slow power said wow very hot now easy myself. Lara's Shadow said you okay? Yes sure friend.

Shadow Monster surprise Jannie life...

MetalWarLegend slow down is awesome work Jannie. Yeah thanks. Hahaha! Think is over you wrong Jannie. Oh no! AGGGHHH! The end Jannie is WolvesBlade. Lara face him said forgot me. She shoots new power star storm blast! AGHHHH! He destroy easy way, but find have blue gem. Oh no forgot it had one. Gavin say come with you? Okay come, but give problem. Right on!

Evil Legend Battle Hero Start

Blood Red said come is dooming I lovely it. Xena said see come deadly. MUHAHAHA! Lara need pass root Lava Si Laura. What that? Looks is Lava River down darkness peace, but guardian two evil legends. Sandra said ready come way feel collect blue gems will. Amanda said yes smart out the plan for it. The hero is talking about the plan so hard way.

Work the plan Lara Croft

Xena looking around see hero come or not? Hmm sure come way. Hey looks for me! Huh? Well, we'll Sandra Legend why come us, because like us. What that! Blood Red say blood person your partner she mine. LOL! Nothing is dark times. Xena said shut up need know that, but next end there. Lara Croft said hey I here! Amanda knows I am here! Bianca said what wrong feel trap? Jannie need wake up? Queen said hey here need my help too? Lara's Shadow said hey here! Gavin say hi too. Blood Red say think as plan trap learn it easy us smart very times fool you! Blood Red dark summon DevilBloodVampire need fight me. Bianca Vampire start summon too. FadeDeadlyVampire said see smart way and power locked don't attack user. MetalArmorWolves come in. No that is mine is guy. MUHAHAHA! Amanda said please carefully Bianca. No problem sweet friend. Xena said come on I summon DragonBlastTy so fight now! Whatever was come nasty lady? Amanda comes on now! AGGHHH! Oh no!

Amanda Vs DragonBlastTy

Amanda first attack, just work to die first! LOL! Sandra Legend jump back DragonBlastTy white blast claw! Ow! You Legend! Amanda flame dooms kazoo! AGHHH! DragonBlastTy destroy fast and easy. Wahoo! Gavin wow people power the friendship. Sandra say yeah care my friends us strong way. Gavin say wish have friend? Well we your friends? Wow mean. Yes mean it friend!

FadeDeadlyVampire Vs DevilBloodVampire

Lara's Shadow said we doing now? Find the blue gems, but carefully guard monster time. We agree! DevilBloodVampire said feel freaky I monster. She says whatever some long monster face, but you nothing. Err... You die now! Come then that want too. Sandra said see the blue gems yet? Everyone said no! But Queen fined one, but little land around lava. Awesome do have it! Right it. Queen got it, but warrior out said back off! Why need blue gem, because user evil dark portal. I am naming Jade Shauni kill you for it. Queen said need it know plan evil legends? Shut up your lair! Sandra Legend jump wait why fight us? Jade looks her said you legend meet again next times. Hmmm okay meet again. Go got blue gem now! DevilBloodVampire very upset! AGGHHHH! Jade looks back said oh no! Gavin said is not great! AGHH! FadeDeadlyVampire looks around next summon more dangerous. MistDeathVampire yes need power, just kazoo your body. MetalArmorWolves very upset too. AGHHH! Next summon is again the EagleMetalWolves fly on sky and see down dangerous slam hit in crash blow way! The next flame laser, flame claw! The Final attack twice flame fly laser! FadeDeadlyVampire said we fight with him. Sandra Legend yells so hard MetalWarLegend ready fight back too. Bianca summons her power too. KnightDarkBladez power shadow blade doom and dark lava claw and the final transformer kazoo! Wow! Everyone summon attack ready face the enemy.

MistDeathVampire Vs Legend and Friends Battle death

MistDeathVampire said final fight for blue gem, but hope death come pass. If happen be easy kick out! EagleMetalWolves said we fight! AGHHH! Crash blow way! Mist crash blast! Darn is block attack. MetalWarLegend attack Fire Laser hunter! AGGHH! Not bad legend come other in death around. Mist death gas! AGGHHH! Can't breathe so weary Lara said Legend you okay? No Lara breathes too. MUHAHAHA! Who true power Vampire is me! FadeDeadlyVampire attack dooms gas shadow death! AGGHHH! Ha! Than at attack were sucks your mom. Check again dude looks your body now? What! KnightDarkBladez said mine change dark lava claw! AGGHHHH! Him defeated MistDeathVampire is yes did it! LOL! Can't party it more doing, just let go!

Chapter 7

Remember past Chloe Legend...

The hero is walking pass rock caves in find Castle Mark Dark, but feel know evil legend remember Chloe young legend? Wait change back times. Yes remember now, young legend never knew my family is elder legend tell forever family, because power weapon on future. The first cry every night girl bit young 2 years said what wrong girl? Miss my family, just go back. No worry so much your family heart, but want is strong not fails them. Oh okay thanks, who are? Chloe Legend, you are name? Sandra Legend nice meets ya! We close friend last meet Jannie and Bianca great friends looks past free in peace time stop here. But elder fear evil dark cloudy said not go jungle very dangerous soon backs other legends. How the begin the evil legends, but Chloe feel good tell not jungle please friend. Yeah no worry not my friend. I left back elder tell know happen future, but never happen her. Wait I talk too. Jannie! I know happen her next don't the jungle, but someone talk her mind. Chloe is walking jungle see the monster on portal open nasty beast the world said no worry better friend, legend be enemy lair you end. She power friend on the future is doing about you, But... AGGHHH! I fight him, but not strong him very strong. I run back tell your evil legends darkness. We ready fight back, but elder tell us go stone on earth million wake up find your friends.

Sandra very sad about it Destiny...

Sandra sad said my fail save her times. Lara say not fail your friend care about close my heart, but something happen need move be strong for it. Thanks Lara knows you said. No problem! Remember me and Lara's Shadow and Amanda, Bianca, Jannie and Queen. We new friends are Gavin and Jade too. We got your back! Yes let go now!

Castle Mark Dark the Final Action Evil Legends

Jade said now have ten evil legends is right? Wow is hunter them down! LOL! Yeah kick up high kick butt. Heheh... Ha so you funny think. Guys need stop ready face now not chance far the plan. They break the door piece; hey evil legends nasty are you? Ha-ha so your hero long group are you think. While Evil Legend nice young guy, but guard is castle can't walking me destroy you? No worry painless. Err...

White Evil Legend Vs Hero...

White start attack you Lara enjoy it! Lara thinks I fear you nosy dream it. AGGHHH! Sandra said no Lara! AGGHHHHHHH! Lara said Legend No! Jannie attack flame death claw! White said slowly for WolvesBlade. AGHHH! Jade pearl shock! Ow you witch! That hurt you so much. Come for you! Lara's Shadow said Jannie you okay friend. Don't sure friend. Sandra inside heart is stand up yell heart out. Bianca said Sandra don't hurt yourself please listen. MetalWarLegend come fight move! White huh? You strong Legend end your way! I attack Wizard claw! Legend attack Laser twice hunter the crash together light boom way! White left and Legend is right stand hit, but give hours like that. White his body on piece history defeated for it. MetalWarLegend flood is burn her body it back legend hard work on. Lara said hey pal what think it. Sorry Lara be strong can my work for you. Never do again okay pal. Sure on pal. LOL!

Black Castle Death around...

Queens say what we doing now? Hmm think first, just go left the door see go for it. Fine can stand around longer Lara. The door name Cold Red Castle.

Cold Red Castle

Lara's Shadow said can't go back, because vanish back us. No worry finds other root. Yeah we is sure it. Sandra is ill looks around saw the button is red click it! Something amazing opens a door down burn place. Kiuna come out said is stop here.

Kiuna Evil Legend Vs Hero

Kiuna say fight now Lara's Shadow! She said yes come now Kiuna! Kiuna attack windy nightmare! Lara's Shadow attack shadow fades! AGGHHH! Kiuna say hey nothing new you. The kick out Lara's Shadow and Jannie said believe you know my heart crazy for you. Sandra said friendship strong two you. Jannie and Lara's Shadow summon together is QueenArmorShadowWolves the two together fight us, now feel good. Kiuna freaky more, not care destroys you! AGGHHH! Jannie said want do attack, idea now Shadow strong blast! Oh no! His destroy in piece doom.

Defeated Kiuna Evil Legend

Sandra said Jannie and Lara's Shadow amazing hot too! Yeah some power, but feel Lara's Shadow punch need it, just awesome team together. LOL! Lara said going next door feel scared part. Let go!

Night Ninja Dragon

Amanda say why so night there? Think us not alone. Jannie crush more Lara's Shadow, just quake now... What happen! Lara said looks the black hole down! Jannie weary her hand flood down Lara's Shadow! She says NOO Jannie! Queen jump inside save Jannie, but come out is Evil Legend cell Ninja Dragon. Bianca said legend shadow and sun find way win battle is smart him way weary spot. Jade shine light attack twice windy boom! AGHHH! Want you fight with me, fine!

Ninja Dragon Vs Jade Shauni

Ninja Dragon said great fight, but can burn flame death! Jade said need help please. Sandra sure help out the legend! AGGHHH! MetalWarLegend warrior fights you! Laser twice hunter attack! Ninja Dragon dodge it and close crash the body break down. Sandra Legend back down, just hurt now. Jade protection her life final attack star destiny silent! Ninja Dragon looks around freaky out, what! Jade said go freaky power fear your bone death here. NOOO! AGGHHH! Die looks around Mack doom defeated. Sandra who defeated him? Freaky out great power weary down and have stand spot can't move around. I understand love ya you do is team. Lara said want help Queen Bladez hurt save Jannie. Good work does can my friend. LOL! Let go now!

Deep Sea Death

Bianca Wow Sea, but weird breathe the water. I feel someone watch us? Yes feel some too. Amanda said see something the water? No! See again come close and close... I feel is the Evil Legend freaky the water. Amanda feel pull down. AGHHH! Bianca says Amanda! FadeDeadlyVampire hunter down nasty monster! Oh gosh! Ha! You talk me! Yes we are! Deep Lion Sea want end pass going kill you, go back never come back or not friend Amanda die with me. MUHAHAHA! Bianca said you sick my danger is game. AGHHH! I piss off! Next summon DarkNinjaVampire power don't what she user. Deep Lion Sea bubble sea! DarkNinjaVampire jump around three times fight enemy blade death! AGHHH! Nooo Way! Him burn up sea food mmm good food, but see next door. Let go pal!

Chapter 8

Desert Breathe Army

Sandra where are we? I don't know about it. Amanda said weird inside the door scared time. Yes well, don't care end evil legends forever and ever! Hey Lady welcome Desert feel breathe days, but going now! Lara said evil legend calm down, not happen. I try now going down Lara Croft! Sandra work cares you for good! Jannie say Lara's Shadow together again. Yes love does it! QueenArmorShadowWolves back action again. Legend fight is now! Evil Legend is DesertQXMonster see stop me!

DesertQXMonster Vs Lara and Friends...

Sandra Legend attack first light shock laser claw! AGGHHH! Him dodge it Final windy sand storm! AGGHHH! QueenArmorShadowWolves attack Ice storm! What! NOO! Just Keep got good. Attack crash slam! AGGHHH! Bianca blade cut claw! Ow that hurt you Vampire. KnightDarkBladez fight back darkness sly! AGGHHH! DesertQXMonster sand are off death with him. Ha! Not hard get down. Wahoo! Yes best can win together no one stop us.

Shadow Fade No Hope...

Lara said can't see what going? The cell Shadow Fade no hope here, need the enemy around. Jade say come out face us! Fine fight you now! FadeShadowLegend MUHAHA! Jade first summon WarGreatShauni warrior the shauni past. MetalWarLegend said help me friend? Yes do pal. Lara said why work together, but Sandra you okay? Please talk you Sandra. Yes what wrong Lara Croft? Please crush me? Yes do crush your partner, but come fight him let go! Lara ready is fight down. Ha!

FadeShadowLegend Vs Lara and Friends

WarGreatShauni attack spirit doom! FadeShadowLegend dodge is attack circle doom! MetalWarLegend attack, but Lara worries her. Lara attack, but his attack her first. MetalWarLegend protection again Lara remember again true friend your heart. AGGHHHHH! Legend! Lara said Sandra why did me again? WarShadowShauni start crying no Legend die. Lara crying out again please don't leave me friend! You there for me! Evil Leader Legend said oh no my friend Sandra Legend. Bianca upset said blade death! AGHHH! FadeShadowLegend his is defeated down go.

Sandra Legend dies protection a friend

Lara said Sandra please don't go need you so much. Lara's Shadow why you die for us? Jannie say so close save Chloe Legend never chance it. Lara said I save her do can for it my friend, Let go now more enemy wait death. We going part next door, Sandra body left here. Some light got Sandra Legend body do can is life again, but she choose live again.

The Heaven Death Side

Amanda said sorry Legend? Lara stop said that now change way think next enemy. Oh easy Lara Croft feel terrible lost your friend. Stop said that! Wow! What the hell is that! Lara something back red bug on you. Don't care is death! Lara summon dark way is CroftShadowFreaky MUHAHAHA! I destroy you. What we doing now! We wish Legend here help us.

Return Back Sandra Legend

Sandra wake up said where I am? Yes Sandra Legend your wake up is time. Why wake up I die for friend. Because see is Lara control dark way CroftShadowFreaky lose her heart need you. Sandra said I love her heart, just want be back, why is time? I angel tell you die again for world, just Lara looks desert times find your friends again. I understand my angel. Please hurry Legend warrior the future, but friend s powerful weapon can't stop and dark fear the light forever and ever. Booya!

Sandra Back Return for Lara Croft...

Sandra summons MetalWarLegend next one is AngelWarLegend the power light rock earth down. Hey miss so much my friends. Queen said Sandra! CroftShadowFreaky very upset legend... She attacks claw doom! Lara love me back feel love here. I know win next summon AngelWarLegend attack true heart unlocked! CroftShadowFreaky weary down Lara flood it, but the monster DeathGunLegend AGHHH! AngelWarLegend blade light slams! DeathGunLegend is defeated it.

Lara Croft shock Legend back again...

Jannie said who life? Sandra said my Angel knew happen me, but back save Lara can't stop her, wait doing are self it. Sandra smile great work, but need me help times. Yeah that true is you said. Lara start wake up say Legend is you? Yes feel control dark mark, never summon power danger for me. Sandra say please don't said that I need you be strong, just heal your pain. Let go people wait for slow time. Sandra close lip Lara is close together forever. Start walking with them friends.

Speed of Danger Root

Bianca said what this place! Amanda said world lots is speed around, just Jannie love it! Yes, but evil legend place some trap around? Lara's Shadow hears something? AGGHHH! Jannie run death claw! SpeedDemonLegend need speed ride down your face. Amanda sees now! Stone shut you down! Ha! Doing so fast chick loses it! Bianca say Amanda now times together summon StoneBloodWarVampire strong fighting crash down! What the fuck is problem? SpeedDemonLegend your match! StoneBloodWarVampire attack blood doom! SpeedDemonLegend flood down, just crash face in next attack mirror boom! AGGHHH! Yes we did it! Lara says you did Amanda and Bianca. Sandra saves Chloe now, Wahoo!

Chapter 9

Destiny Change in heart or Black heart

Jannie said that it Chloe here feel her, just hard part work out doing plan. Lara said find out blue gem collect? Sandra say not tell yet but portal wake up master darkness come out need stop them plan. What! Great monster come out is world. Yes he comes out deadly world lots war come is times. Let go! Sandra said Chloe! Yes my enemy come is ending your destiny. Sandra please Chloe stop evil plan and remember close friend. Yes remember left me evil soul so feel pain a friend don't care. You know that remember you now clean my heart change honor way. Yeah hear that for new friend Lara Croft. Yes new friends and old friends remember is family me. Stop we fight can't see strong warrior long times. Yes final is fight, but I and you legend the light beat dark. MUHAHAHA! Sure I do it!

Sandra Legend Vs Chloe Evil Legend Leader...

Chloe say no summon so suck inside see warrior are you! Fine me! AGHHH! Sandra and Chloe crash together fire everything around fight comb attack. No one weary is fighting... Chloe dark laser claw and Sandra Light laser claw! Crash again and again! Lara said is hard for us friends fight way can't stop for it. Queen said need stop is! Lara talk the mind said Sandra stop her in your heart transformers trap out you now! Yes Lara thanks! Sandra feel the power light and love, friendship together shine around place Chloe shock out the see it, feel favor now. She right the true heart is care. AGHHH! Light shock down Chloe heart soul kick inside. Chloe remember hope inside heart. AGGHHHH! The dark power out soul so hard free again in peace!

Chloe free evilness and worry Evil Lara

Chloe wake up crying so bad said I sorry my friend got kill about me. Hey its okay is no problem your good. What! Evil person stolen last blue gems out Amanda hand. Oh no! What the hell that! Let Go find out!

Evil Lara unlocked Master Darkness

Evil person said yes last blue gems times your wake up Master Darkness now! Hey you stop is! This last the hero piece my head kick ass. Who you? I am Evil Lara new dangerous and fast so see doing Lara's Shadow! Ha! Let go freaky tomb!

Final Evil Lara Vs Lara's Shadow

Jannie good luck is Lara's Shadow. No problem. Lara's Shadow fight right think, but Evil Lara little bit fast the again and again comb battle, but control portal out scared him red eyes can't him looks because hiding shadow, but said Legend need you. AGGHHH! Evil Lara boom shock! Lara's Shadow is down going. Evil Lara said hey go now, because nice fight out here, but Lara's Shadow get her back feel luck die laser boom! AGHHH! You pay for is next times. Sandra says we leave now everyone is destroying here. Everyone left place crash flood. Wow so close, but evil out his portal darn! No worry find way stop him.

Lara message:

We never give up and find way because are hero need face whatever danger come way.

Continue Next Time...

Credits:

Good Characters:  
Lara Croft Sandra Legend Lara's Shadow Jannie WolvesBlade Amanda Evart Bianca Vampire Queen Bladez Gavin Pirate Jade Shauni Guard Angel Chloe Legend

Evil Characters:  
Ivan Evil Legend Death Lion Maria Black Rose Ryo Evil Legend Kill John Evil Legend Paul Evil Legend Blue Evil Legend Knights Woods Monster Leamas OpenDarknessX-100 EdgeFinal Dark Knight Marco Knight evil legend Snow Monster Ryan Evil Legend Shadow Monster Blood Red Evil Legend DevilBloodVampire Xena Evil Legend DragonBlastTy MistDeathVampire White Evil Legend Kiuna Evil Legend Ninja Dragon Deep Lion Sea DesertQXMonster FadeShadowLegend CroftShadowFreaky DeathGunLegend SpeedDemonLegend Leader Chloe Evil Legend Evil Lara Master Darkness Sandra Legend Summon Course & Light:  
Warrior Metal Legend MetalWarLegend AngelWarLegend

Jannie WolvesBlade Summon Friendship:  
Fire-Wolves Metal-Kill WolvesBlade MetalArmorWolves QueenArmorShadowWolves Bianca Vampire Summon Love:  
FadeDeadlyVampire DarkNinjaVampire

Bianca Bladez Summon Darkness:  
KnightDarkBladez Jade Shadow Summon Peace & Hope:  
WarGreatShauni

Thank you so much my friends:  
OfficialLaraCroft AgentSydneyBristow RuigaAgiur Tinaanastasija NarlieGemini01 Sugarlips017 1dragonlady1 DreamingLara

Making is Story:  
Sandra Farias

Thanks so much Begin 2009-2010 End For now!


End file.
